Catch Me
by BlackxMusic
Summary: Mitchie made a promised her mother to never fall in love right before she died. She's in love with Shane, but can't pursue it because of the promise. based off catch me by demi lovato. oneshot. please review :


**A/N: hey everyone! First story up on this penname, and I'm super excited & I hope it does well. It's kinda long, about eight written pages, and I don't write that big. But I think it's kinda good/cute, so please review and let me know if you like it, love it, hate it…etc. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Or one of the most amazing songs in the world :(**** I wish I did. **

**Before I fall, too fast**

**Kiss me quick, but make it last**

**So I can see how badly this will hurt me**

**When you say goodbye**

Mitche braced herself against the wall, as Shane leaned down towards her. When his lips connected with hers, she hesitated briefly before pulling away, instantly feeling scared at how passionate she felt that kiss was.

"See you tomorrow?" Shane asked, backing away. Mitchie nodded, and he smiled, backing away and turning to leave. Mitchie felt cold and lonely as soon as he was out of sight, and she knew she was in way over her head.

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**

**Let the future pass,**

**But don't let go**

**Cause tonight I could fall too soon**

**Under this beautiful moonlight**

Three years down the road, Mitchie and Shane were still in their "just friends" stage. Shane was desperately wanting more, but knowing Mitchie was scared, kept their relationship at a slow pass. Mitchie, deep down, wanted more as well, but was too nervous to surrender herself to him and risk getting hurt, just like her mother did.

"Mitch, are you ready?" Shane asked, stepping into her room.

"Uhhh, yeah, is it going to be cold?" she asked, pulling a hoodie out of her dresser drawer.

"You've never gone on a picnic?" Shane raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"…not at night…" she mumbled, putting her hoodie back in the drawer.

"Come on," Shane chuckled, leading her out of the room.

"That was so good," Mitchie smiled, dropping her fork back in the basket. Shane smiled and stood up.

"Ready to go?" Mitchie questioned, not wanting the night to end so soon. Shane shook his head and held out his hand. She tilted her head, not understanding what he was going to do, but took his hand anyway. He pulled her up and brought her close to him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, wrapping her arms around her waist. She giggled and nodded her head, placing her arms around his neck. He started humming 'Hello Beautiful' and Mitchie grinned. She looked into his eyes and her heart sped up, and she knew, without a doubt, that she was falling for him.

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing,**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

"Did you have fun?" Shane asked, hopping into the drivers seat.

"Yes, I did," Mitchie smiled brightly.

"Good, so did I," Shane smiled back, grabbing her hand, giving it a tight squeeze, to which Mitchie blushed, and he grinned at her.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Mitchie started singing along to the radio. Shane smiled, he loved it when she sang, it calmed him. …but he also loved her laugh…so he reached over and tickled her side.

"Shane!" she laughed, "I'm trying to sing!" he laughed and she pouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he sighed, "Keep singing." She stuck out her tongue at him, and continued to sing, smiling when he joined with her, singing harmony.

About ten minutes later, when he pulled up in front of her apartment complex, Mitchie was sound asleep.

"Mitch," he poked at her. She didn't budge. He smiled and went around to the passenger door. He opened it, and scooped her into his arms, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, you can put me down, I probably weigh a ton," she blurted out, blushing in embaressment.

"What if I don't want to?" Shane asked, now at the door to the building. She sighed, and let him carry her up the stairs to her door. When he set her down, he kept his hands around her.

"I had fun tonight," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Me too," she agreed softly. He pushed her gently against the door, and she smirked when she realized what he wanted.

"Would you like to come in, Shane?" she giggled. He smirked, and nodded his head. She rolled her eyes and pushed her key in and opened the door. She headed straight back to her bedroom, and he took a place on the couch. A couple minutes later, she emerged wearing sweats and a tank top.

"Which movie?" she asked, opening her cabinet full of horror movies.

"Umm, orphan," he said. She nodded and put it in. She then turned out the lights, grabbed a blanket, and plopped down on the couch next to Shane. He smiled at her and grabbed the blanket and spread it over both of them. She leaned against him, and sighed in contentment.

Halfway through the movie, Mitchie felt sleep taking over. She closed her eyes, smiling at Shane's steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me**

Mitchie's eyes snapped open from the result of her dream. The slightly scary reoccurring dream, from the last time she saw her mother.

_*Dream*_

_"Mitchie, listen to me, and take what I say very seriously," Connie said, to a seven year old Mitchie, who nodded._

_"Never, ever, let your guard down to a boy. Never fall in love with anyone, all they do is hurt you. I know I'm going soon, and I need you to promise me, that you will never do that," Connie stated._

_"Okay mommy, I promise," Mitchie whispered, tears streaming down her face._

_*End dream*_

Mitchie shot off the couch, startling a sleepy Shane.

"You have to leave," Mitchie instructed, pulling him off the couch. He nodded, still in a daze, and made his way to the door.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered, stepping back towards her to kiss her cheek, before he left.

**See this heart, won't settle down**

**Like a child running scared from a clown**

**I'm terrified of what you'll do**

**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Shane said through the phone.

"See ya," Mitchie replied, sliding her phone shut. She smiled to herself, feeling extremely giddy in anticipation of hanging out with Shane. She felt like this every time she knew she would see him.

Then she would remember what her mother had made her dying wish to be, and she instantly felt guilty and afraid of him. Not in the sense he would physically hurt her, but the fact he could leave her, which would be far worse than any physical pain she could ever have.

"Knock, knock," Shane said opening the door, causing Mitchie to jump in surprise.

"I don't know why I decided to give you a key," she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Because you love me," he smiled, not realizing the truth in his words. Mitchie gulped as she felt a knot form in her pit of her stomach when he stared at her.

**Run far away, so I can breathe**

**Even though you're far from suffocating me**

**I can't set my hopes too high**

**Cause every hello ends with a goodbye**

"So, what'd you have to tell me?" Mitchie asked, pulling a pillow to her chest, turning to face him from across the couch.

"Umm, this is hard," Shane sighed, running his hands through his hair, "I have to move to New York." Mitchie's eyes widened in shock, and he nodded.

"Wait, you _have_ to?" Mitchie asked, making sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah, we have to record there now, I don't have a choice," he whispered, tears springing to his eyes.

Mitchie, unwillingly, let her tears fall, unable to stop them. The only positive coming out of this would be it may be easier to keep her promise to her mother, even though she knew it would be extremely difficult to live without him.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry, I'm going to miss you so much," he said, pulling her over to him. She continued to cry, silently yelling at herself for letting herself become to attached to him. Her mom was right, no good outcome could ever come from men. Her mother's had left her, and now Shane was leaving Mitchie. Goodbye's were far too common in her life.

**But you're so hypnotizing**

**You've got me laughing while I sing,**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

Mitchie layed in her bed later that night, her eyes dry from having cried the entire day. She decided to remember what she would miss most about him.

Her favorite memories were of them singing together, despite how he always seemed to make her laugh in the middle of a song.

Letting the memories drift her to sleep, she let herself be as close to happy as she could get at the moment, and fell asleep with the smallest smile on her face.

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**But please don't catch me**

Three weeks had past since Shane had moved, and Mitchie missed him more and more each day. She smiled when she heard 'You Belong With Me' play from her phone.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, placing her phone on her ear.

"I have great news, Mitchie!" he said, sounding like a small child about to get a new toy.

"Yes?" Mitchie giggled.

"Caitlyn moved out here last week…and she lives right next to us," Shane said.

"Oh well…that is exciting," Mitchie's voice fell, hoping he was going to tell her he was coming to visit.

"I wasn't done," Shane chuckled, "she needs a roommate…" he trailed off, praying she'd get the hint.

"Okay…? Yay?" She asked, confused why this news was supposed to be exciting.

"Oh my goodness. She wants you to be her roommate!" Shane exclaimed.

"What?!" Mitchie asked, shocked.

"Mhmm," Shane hummed.

"Shane, I don't know…" she trailed off, not wanting to move there and have him leave her again.

**So now you see, why I'm scared**

**I can't open up my heart without a care**

**It's what I feel**

**And for this first time in my life I know it's real**

"Mitch, I know that it's a big step, but I made the label promise they aren't moving anymore. I miss you, and really hope you'll consider this," Shane explained softly. They talked for a while more, and when she hung up the phone, she had already made a decision. Unsure if it was the right thing to do.

The next night, as she relaxed and leaned back, she still was nervous. She knew people that would be upset with her for making the choice she did.

She sighed and when she remembered times with Shane

**But you're so hypnotizing,**

**You've got me laughing while I sing**

**You've got me smiling in my sleep**

**And I can see this unraveling**

**Your love is where I'm falling**

**So please don't catch me**

She remembered them in the studio recording This is Me, goofing off, continuously laughing at one another. And then the movie made about their experience at Camp Rock. She was still make at her for making her smile during the scene where she was supposed to be sleeping.

She smiled to herself, apologizing to her mom for breaking her promise, although she was still hesitant to death about making her next move.

**And if this is love,**

**Please don't break me**

**I'm giving up**

**So just catch me**

She stepped out of the terminal and her eyes went into search mode. Her heart swelled when her eyes landed on him and his 100 watt smile.

Time froze as they stared at each other, giving time for Mitchie to realize how much she truly loved him. And despite what her mother said, she knew Shane would never hurt her intentionally. She wished she could be over 100 percent sure she knew he would catch her no matter what.

She quickly moved towards him, and he headed towards her. Being her clumsy self, she tripped over someone's bag, and midfall, he did the one thing she needed him to, not so she wouldn't hit the floor, but so she knew he would always be there for her; he reached out, and caught her.

**A/N: hey, so....lemme know what you think? ;)**


End file.
